Easter eggs (Inquisition)
In Dragon Age: Inquisition, there are multiple instances where the developers have included in-jokes. This article contains detailed information regarding these Easter eggs. Dragon Age: Origins * A ladder can be found, and "Can I get you a ladder to get off my back?" is scratched into it. This is what a violent Warden sometimes says when chosen or told to perform commands. * If you tell the soldier guarding the gate outside of Redcliffe that you are with the Inquisition, she will reply, "Sure, and I'm the Empress of Orlais." Similarly, when at Lake Calenhad Docks in Origins, the templar Carroll is guarding the ferry which leads to the Circle Tower. If you tell him that you are a Grey Warden, he will reply, "Sure, and I'm the Queen of Antiva." * When meeting with Bull's Chargers, talking to Stitches will have Iron Bull comment that he makes a fantastic healing potion that tastes terrible. Stitches will reply "That's because it's a poultice, ser. You're not supposed to drink it." This is a nod to the Health Poultice from the first game, which uses the same drinking animation as any Herbalism product. Jade Empire * In some dialogue, Cole will make many references to other media, most of which are spoilers.The BioWare Forum One reference Cole makes is when he says, "He teaches them to fight with a secret flaw, part of a glorious strategy." This refers to Master Li and his plan in Jade Empire. Knights of the Old Republic * Cole has dialogue in which he says, "He was their enemy the whole time, but she made him forget, so he could change." This is a reference to another BioWare game, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, when the player character, Darth Revan, had his memory erased by Bastila Shan so that Revan would aid the Jedi Order against Darth Malak, also because she believed Revan could be changed from his evil ways. Mass Effect * During Promise of Destruction in the Castle of Caer Oswin, in the corridor where you meet Cassandra's apprentice, go to the eastern end of the hall, and there is A krogan head mounted on a wall. * In the Multiplayer Map: Orlesian Chateau there is a trophy room. Mounted above two animals on a wall is a krogan head. * In Halamshiral, Grand Duke Gaspard's trophy room has a krogan head in it as well. * While in the War Room, Cullen may make a comment about leaving to "calibrate" the trebuchets. Leliana will complain that he is always doing this. Similarly, in the Mass Effect series, Garrus often talks about how he needs to make calibrations, which characters will occasionally comment on. Plants vs. Zombies * South of Crestwood, on Linden Farm, a row of giant flowers can be found against a wall, each in their own column. In several of the columns, corpses can be found on the ground.Dragon Age: Inquisition - Plants vs. Zombies Easter Egg * On Linden Farm, there is also a codex entry titled "Plants vs. Corpses", an obvious nod to the game. The battle is called the Battle of Pauper's Cap (a play on the developer and publisher's name, "PopCap Games"). Aside from the combat between plants and the undead, the combat tactics are like that in the game. The person recounting the story, Daveth the Mad, stated that he wanted bacon for lunch, and refused to take a pot off of his head. In Plants vs. Zombies, the man whose garden is also the battlefield is called Crazy Dave; he wears a pot on his head and likes bacon. Film and Television Citizen Kane * Cole might say, "It wasn't from a flower. He rode it in the snow." In Citizen Kane, Kane rides a sled named "Rosebud" in the snow. Obviously the sled, Rosebud, is not a flower. The Empire Strikes Back * Cole might say, "He didn't kill his father. He was his father." In The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader asks Luke if Obi-Wan ever told him what happened to his father. Luke replies, "He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" In response, Vader says, "No, I am your father."Star Wars "I am your father" Scene Full - Original Highlander * During banter between Blackwall and Sera, Sera asks if all Grey Wardens have beards, to which Blackwall replies that he stole all the beards and their power, and that "There can be only one." This is a reference to the film, where when one of the immortals kills another, they absorb their power, until only one of them remains, leading to the iconic line, "There can be only one."Best Highlander Fight & Quickening The Sixth Sense * Cole might say, "He was dead the whole time, he didn't know." This is the ending plot twist of the film The Sixth Sense.Sixth Sense ending In addition, the movie centers around this man mentoring a young child named Cole, who has the ability to see ghosts. Soylent Green * Cole might say, "They don't know, but it's made of people." At the end of the movie, Soylent Green, when Detective Thorn is speaking to Hatcher about how the truth must be revealed, Hatcher asks what the truth Thorn is referring to is. Thorn responds, "It's people. Soylent Green is made out of people."Soylent Green Is People!!!. Literature Fight Club * Cole might say, "There is no other man. He becomes the other man to do the things he can't." In Fight Club, by Chuck Palahniuk, the unnamed main character has a split personality named Tyler Durden who was his outlet to do all the things he himself could never do. It is revealed at the end of the novel that the narrator was Durden all along. Moby Dick * The quest name Call Me Imshael, is a reference to a quotation from literary classic Moby-Dick, by Herman Meville. In the very first sentence of chapter one, the narrator introduces himself, saying the famous lines, "Call me Ishamel." Miscellaneous * At Skyhold, you can manage to fall through the floor and appear in a cavernous room with creepy music discovered under Skyhold houses. In it is what appears to be a pie in a top hat. This was shown in a video on YouTube, in which BioWare designers Jason Hill and Graham Kelly eventually commented on the video. Kelly dubbed it "The Lord of the Pies", though both he and Hill admitted that they didn't expect anyone to find it.Dragon Age: Inquisition. Nug with a top hat/Lord of the Pies easter egg. * In the Western Approach, an unobtainable floating sparkling golden chalice — the Holy Grail — can be seen through a crack in the canyon wall north of the Astrarium at Echoback Fort. * In the Emerald Graves, just north of Gracevine Camp, a gap in the rock face can be followed to a small cave with a large number of Bear heads nailed to a wall all together. * The mission A Spirit in the Lake, which tasks the player with placing a blood lotus in a basket at Lake Luthias near the Upper Lake camp in the Hinterlands, is in reference to Arthurian legend "Excalibur", and how King Arthur acquired the famous sword. References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition